Handcuffs
by PrettyGirlRocks
Summary: Spelling Errors all gone thanks to 'the-potter-punk! Check out his fanfictions! What happens when Justin and Alex are handcuffed together for 24 hours? Nothing good! A Jalex fic! JustinxAlex Read&Review!
1. Improved thanks to 'thepotterpunk'

Handcuff

It had been exactly 23 hours since Alex and Justin had been handcuffed together by their, what Alex now called them, 'back stabbing' parents. She tried to reassure them that fighting with your siblings was normal but in the end she failed miserably.

It wasn't like she disagreed with her parents. She knew that she and Justin fought like cats and dogs, but she didn't see how handcuffing them together for 24 hours was going to do anything. And why today of all days did they have to choose to handcuff them? Alex had plans with Harper and Justin with Miranda, not to mention today was the day the 'Big Party' for all the upcoming seniors was being thrown and Justin really didn't want to take his 'Sophomore' sister along. Things just couldn't get any worse for the two siblings.

Things at Harper's had gone as well as could be expected, to them at least but to Harper it was a different story. The siblings had ignored each other successfully for about 10 minutes before the bickering and the snide comments started. It got so bad that Harper ended up kicking them out an hour later.

It had gone as well as they had expected it to.

Next was Miranda's house. To tell the truth Alex was not looking forward to being the third wheel. Plus the way Justin looked at his girlfriend made Alex want to gag. She had never seen him look at anyone like that before; it kind of made her jealous. For a while she had prided herself at being the closest to her brother, regardless if their relationship wasn't exactly friendly. But now someone else was stepping in on her territory, and by the looks of it doing a good job too.

When they finally left her house, Alex couldn't have been any happier. She couldn't take watching the way they would touch each other and sneak kisses when they thought she wasn't looking. They were so 'touchy feely' Alex almost knew they had already had sex and when she had asked her brother, a blush crept on her face when he replied, 'no'. Then he added that 'she shouldn't be even talking about sex at such a young age' and of course this comment started another argument between the siblings.

The argument reached its all time high when Alex went into detail about how she had almost had sex. It had been at one of Harper's parties and she had been drunk. Her then crush had sat beside her and they began an animated conversation. One that ended up in one of Harper's many rooms and on one of the beds. They had made it pretty far undressing before Alex realized she didn't want to have sex with him and quickly dressed and ran out before the guy could even protest.

To say Justin was shocked at this would be an understatement. First off, he couldn't believe that Harper threw a party...with ALCOHOL! Secondly he couldn't believe his spunky, but pretty innocent sister had actually gotten drunk! And thirdly and most of all, he couldn't believe she had almost had sex. The revelation didn't sit well with his stomach. The thought of his sister losing her innocence and to a stupid crush made him angry to no end. His jaw tightened as he silently sieved beside his sister. Alex had never seen him like this. And although he was angry, it made her smile to know that he at least cared about the things she did.

"I would have killed him," Justin growled as he stared into space, his fist balling at his sides. "If he had hurt you I mean." he finished finally meeting his sisters' gaze.

"But he didn't," she reassured quickly grabbing his hands and rubbing them soothingly. This action was meant to calm her brother and it did but when the two hands had touched something sparked. His hand was so warm under hers and she just wanted to hold it forever but she quickly removed it, realizing that that was her brother she was thinking about.

She smiled up at him nervously as the silence began to set in. "I'm sorry," she whispered, as she motioned to her hand. "It just seemed like the right thing to do."

Justin sighed as he ran one of his hands through his hair. "Don't be," he replied never once looking at her.

The drive to Max's karate class had been a silent one. Max had tried many times to open up a conversation with the silent siblings or at least a heated debate, but nothing worked. The two siblings were off in their separate worlds.

It confused Max as to why Alex was turned away from her brother, face glued to the window and Justin's glued to the street before him, never once looking at his sister. Was their fight that big? He had never seen them so distant with each other. It bothered him. Only about six more hours till the handcuffs came off, hopefully things would be back to normal by then.

After Max was dropped off the two siblings drove to their spacey apartment to get ready for the Senior Party, both silently deciding to accessorize and not completely change. That would just be too weird. It was too bad really. The person that was throwing the party had a beautiful pool which Justin was sure was going to be full of beautiful girls. Oh well.

On the way to the party the two finally spoke to each other, agreeing to put all awkward moments between them behind them and move on. Alex couldn't help giggle at how much Justin had stuttered when he told her she looked pretty. He was so cute. Wait! Did she just think that about her brother? She cringed as she realized she did. These handcuffs were driving her crazy.

To both of their surprise, the party had started off pretty good for them. After explaining why they were handcuffed together and enduring the jokes and janks that immediately followed, they actually started to have fun. They both found people to dance with and enjoyed their company while Justin secretly prayed that Miranda wasn't anywhere around to argue with. She wasn't really the jealous type but you never know with girls.

They had eaten some food, even drank a couple of drinks. Justin even let Alex drink one alcoholic drink. He was surprised that that one drink gave her a buzz! It wasn't until they were walking by the pool that Justin realized that maybe, just maybe he shouldn't have allowed Alex to drink that one drink. She had managed to bump into the captain of the Varsity Cheerleaders who in return pushed her straight into the pool, Justin inevitably following suit.

This brings up to the present. Alex and Justin were currently sitting in Alex's room trying to figure out how to get their wet clothes off. It had been exactly 23 hours since Alex and Justin had been handcuffed together by their, what Alex now called them, 'back stabbing' parents. And now both siblings were beginning to think that handcuffing them together was the worst thing their parents could have done and for completely different reasons than it had previously been.

Alex was currently trying to pull off her wet white tank-top while Justin turned his back but even this was impossible with one hand.

She growled in frustration, finally giving up. "Justin, you're going to have to help me," she informed as she waited for her brother to turn around. He slowly did and was amazed at the amount of Alex he could see by her wet clothes. He almost blushed at the sight but refused to be embarrassed by this situation. It didn't help that their parents were gone out with Max and wouldn't be back for another hour.

"What do I do?" Justin asked as he tried his best not to stare at his sister's body.

She rolled her eyes. "Help me take this shirt off."

He nodded as his free hand tugged at one side of her shirt while she tugged at the other. The shirt was slowly rising and Justin's breath hitched in anticipation. His fingers would accidently graze her bare skin and Justin didn't miss the shiver that would come from her every time he touched her. A shiver of forbidden pleasure.

When they pulled the short completely off Justin gasped immediately covering his eyes. "Alex you could have told me you weren't wearing a damn bra!" she had never heard her brother curse before and it definitely caught her off guard.

She cringed at his tone. "It's not like you've never seen breast before loser!" she joked trying her best to lighten the mood. "My bra's are in that chore in behind you." It wasn't until Justin's back was completely turned from her did he uncover his eyes opening the chore she was pointing to.

He groaned as he saw all the colorful not to mention sexy bra's that laid before him.

Alex couldn't stifle the giggle that came after seeing the way her brother reacted to her underwear drawer. "Pick one out," she let out as if it was something normal. Like her older brother picking out her bra was ordinary. "Oh and while you're in there, get matching underwear too."

He couldn't believe some of the items that his little sister had in here. He knew some of them barely covered anything at all and he couldn't help imagine her in them. He shook his head, trying to focus. This was his sister he was thinking about. He had to remember that.

He picked about a yellow bra with baby blue stripes and underwear to match and finally turned back to his sister in all her chest glory.

"Ready?" she asked, as she quirked her brow playfully. She didn't know why but she was finding all of this extremely amusing. He tried his best to be serious and not touch or look as he helped her latch the bra together in the front before turning it around. It was almost a lost cause to try not to look, especially touch. When he pulled the bra up to cover one of her breast, his strong free hand brushed it accidently and a little moan escaped his sister's mouth. Gosh, he had never heard a sweeter sound.

It was like his hand had a mind of its own when it quickly moved to her other breast cupping it without so much as faking accidental. Her moan was louder this time as she cupped his hand, ripping it from her chest.

"Justin," she moaned as she looked up at him with determination. "Don't. It's wrong."

He knew she was right and he nodded his head quickly pulling the bra in its respective place and sliding her skirt and wet panties down to pull on the dry underwear. He didn't know what came over him he just had to touch her. He knew it was wrong and he knew she was his sister, but in that moment, none of that mattered. After her under garments were on the rest was pretty easy all she had to do was throw on some shorts and a tank, with the help of her brother of course. Thankfully they didn't have any more 'accidents'.

Then it was off to Justin's room. Alex felt goosebumps pull at her skin as she unbuttoned the buttons to Justin's soaked dress shirt. It had been easy when it had been her body she was exposing but now it was her brothers and she was extremely nervous about it. With every button that was unbuttoned an inch of firm muscle was revealed. She had never expected her brother to be so well built. Her hands grazed his abs, seemingly by accident to anyone around but she knew otherwise. They pulled the shirt off letting it drop to the ground as Alex picked out a t-shirt from his dresser drawer.

"You're lucky," she let out as she stared at him with envy. "You don't really have to put on a shirt if you don't want to."

He smirked at this nodding. "True...but neither do you really. At least that's how I prefer you." He couldn't believe he had said that and by the look on Alex's face neither could she. What was going on with him? Why was he flirting with his sister? And why was every little thing she did, from her giggles to her shivers turning him on?

The silence returned until Alex threw the t-shirt to Justin. "I think it is better for both of us if you put it on."

Next were his pants. Although they were not really pants but boy shorts. Alex fumbled with the belt buckle finally getting it unclasped and pulling it out easily. Why was it so hard to do this without fantasizing? She knew what was coming next as she pulled off his underwear but nothing could have prepared her for the size of her brother's tool.

"You're so big," she gasped as she realized what she had just let out. "Oh my gosh!" she shrieked in horror. She really was going to have to stop with all the cute noises otherwise they were going to have a case of 'hard penis' on their hands. Things couldn't get any awkward than that!

"It's just a penis Alex," he let out huskily as he grabbed his underwear and replacement shorts himself. As he struggled to get his underwear on by himself, something hit him. Something naughty. "Do you want to touch it?" he questioned his sister as she sat wide-eyed at his question.

"No!" she shrieked. "I couldn't." Then why was she inching closer to him.

He smiled almost deviously. "Sure you can," he said grabbing her free hand and guiding it to his length. "See, not that bad."

It wasn't till Alex calmed down and started massaging his length that he quickly removed her hand. "Are you trying to give me a boner?" he questioned as a smirk formed on his handsome face. Alex blushed as she quickly helped him get his underwear and shorts up. When they were both completely dressed and dry they headed down the stairs in silence. 10 minutes till the 24 hours was up. It was amazing how that hour had passed. Now all they had to do was wait for their parents to arrive.

"It's almost over," Alex let out as she broke the awkward silence. She couldn't bring her eyes to meet his. She was so embarrassed by the things that had transpired between them in less than 24 hours.

"Yeah," Justin replied nervously as he looked down at his hands. "If mom and dad knew what went down with this whole punishment I don't think they would have ever did this,"

Alex had to agree. This had been one crazy 24 hours.

"Justin" Alex spoke after a couple of minutes went by. When he finally looked up at her she continued. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he let out without hesitance.

"Why haven't you had sex with Miranda yet?" She sounded so vulnerable and innocent at that moment that he couldn't help but grab her hand like she had grabbed his earlier. Surprisingly she didn't pull away.

"It just doesn't feel right, you know? Kind of like how it didn't feel right for you and that jerk." He searched her face waiting for her to reply.

"Well, how will I know when it's right?" she asked as her she finally pulled her hand back but she only moved it to his face, now cupping his cheek.

He closed his eyes to her touch. Something so sinful shouldn't feel so right he thought to himself. He inched closer to her, their legs finally touching. He could hear her breath hitch when his lips were mere inches from hers. "You'll just know Alex," he replied as his lips moved closer. He was going to kiss her and she knew it. She kept telling herself to move away to run away but her body had betrayed her, only moving closer to his and just as their lips were about to touch--

"We're home!" The siblings retreated away from each other as if they were on fire! Of course not completely away since they were handcuffed. They tried to look normal as their parents walked into the kitchen, Max behind them.

"Times up! And you made it without killing each other!" Their father babbled as he pulled the key out of his pocket and separated the two.

"I bet you guys are so glad that is over!" Their mother let out ecstatically and the two had no choice but to do the same, stating their distaste for one another and how glad they were that this punishment was over.

Dinner had been awkward, the two siblings never making eye contact out of shame of what had occurred and what almost occurred between them.

That night sleep would not take Justin as he had prayed it would. It hadn't surprised him though, he knew it wouldn't come. Not when he had so much on his mind. He couldn't get his beautiful little sister out of his head. He had seen her in a completely different light today. Not as his sister, but as a woman. And needless to say, he liked what he saw. He couldn't take it anymore. His thoughts were driving him crazy and he knew only one thing could end this, only one person. So when he found himself sneaking into his sister's room, he wasn't at all surprised with himself.

"Alex," he whispered when he saw his sister turn for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

She looked up at her doorway, seeing her brother's figure. "Justin what are you doing in here!?" she whispered in alarm.

He quickly closed the door behind him, making his way to her bed side. "I couldn't sleep. I had to see you."

"No, you need to go back to your room," she instructed. Although, she as well couldn't seem to get to sleep. She knew nothing good could come from him being in her room. NOTHING!

It was if he wasn't even listening to her as he leaned down to capture her lips. She turned her face just in time for him to get her cheek. "Justin, stop! This can't happen!" she protested as she cupped his cheek lovingly. "You're my brother," she reminded him.

"I know," he let out huskily as lust filled his eyes. "But Alex just this once. Please just this once, can you treat me like a man...and not like your brother," he pleaded. "Just this once."

As he leaned down to capture her lips again this time Alex let him. She let him kiss her and when his tongue tickled her lips she allowed him entrance. 'Just this once', she kept telling herself. The kiss deepened and Alex couldn't help but participate in her brother's pleasures. His hand played with her waist as he softly pulled her to the side leaving him enough room to slide in beside her. She let him and his lips left hers as they sought out her neck. This was amazing! She was on fire; the things he was doing to her were simply out of this world!

She knew they were going too far when he pulled her tank top off, unclasped her bra and brought his mouth to one of her hard nipples. She had to bite down on her lip to stifle the moan that was begging to escape. His hands squeezed at her skin, grabbing her butt, her breast, and any part of her body that was grabbable. When he pulled his shirt over his head, her hands immediately ran down his chest, her lips making soft trails along the surface.

By now Justin was completely hard and as he grinded his body against Alex's she became aware of his hardness as well. She gasped in alarm as he struggled with his pants, finally pulling them down along with his underwear. He tugged hers down as well as he stared at her wet core. She was so wet, and all for him. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her legs over his neck, letting them wrap themselves around it, before bending down and licking up the liquid substance between her legs. Just as a moan was about to escape her mouth his warm hand cupped it, as he smirked up at her before returning back to his pleasuring. Alex had never felt anything like this. She felt like she was going to lose it. Her hands entangled in his hair as she coaxed him to continue. This was wrong. This was so extremely wrong but at this point neither of them really cared. They were past the point of rational thinking.

Alex orgasmed when Justin sucked down on her clit and Justin couldn't take it any longer, he had to be inside her. When he positioned himself to go inside her, she froze in horror.

"Justin, no!" she protested as she shook her head in disgust at what he wanted.

"Alex" her name sounded so sweet coming from his lips. "Please, I need to be inside you. It's _you_." His words were so sweet she couldn't deny him. A single tear slid down her cheek. She knew this was going to hurt like hell and it did.

His length went surging through her walls as soon as she had nodded her permission. He apologized a million times as he tried to go slower. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He couldn't believe he was inside of his sister, that he was becoming 'one' with his flesh and blood. What a forbidden pleasure.

The tears slid down Alex's face as her brother continued to push into her. It did help that he was whispering sweet, comforting words into her ears. It helped a lot and pretty soon, the pain was gone and all that was left was the pleasure. Her instructions to go faster only turned him on more. She met his thrust whole heartedly, wrapping her arms around him to pull him deeper inside her. Soon after they had climaxed and he collapsed unto her, but only for a second before moving to the side and kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

"Thanks Alex," he let out as he bent down to give her a proper kiss in the lips. "We should get you cleaned up," he said after a minute of silence.

"No." She finally spoke, he thought. Although that was definitely not what he was expecting her to say. "Mom and Dad will get suspicious if I take a bath in the middle of the night," she finished and he realized she was right.

"Ok," he nodded. "Well I'll come back in the morning then," he decided. He couldn't be in there any longer. The guilt was settling in and he felt like crap for putting his sister through this and taking away her innocence.

"No," she let out quickly, her hands finding their way to his arm. "Please don't leave...I can't be in here alone tonight Justin, not after what just happened," she whispered, another tear escaping its bounds.

One thing was for sure. She never had to worry about any girl being closer to her brother. She had shared the one thing with him that no other girl could. His first time.

He felt horrible. "Sure, I'll stay." He lay back wrapping his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. "Just for tonight," he continued as he pulled the covers over them. "Then tomorrow morning I'll help clean you up and everything will go back to normal."

He was so wrong. Nothing would ever be normal between the two siblings again and although this was the first night they had spent together, it would definitely not be the last. It's amazing how much 24 hours of being handcuffed to someone can change your relationship.

End.


	2. IMPORTANT

**Hi everybody!!!! PrettyGirlRocks is back with a new story and I would so love it if you guys would support me in reading it!!!**

**This is unlike anything that I have ever done before. It is a collaborative with me and RockerChick08, who just happens to be my twin sister!!!! We are actually co-writing a story for Selena Gomez and David Henrie because we love them and we totally think they should get together, lol. But this is a story about there real life!!!! Based off of some real facts!!!! Like they are in PuertoRico right now filming the 'Wizards Movie' so we set the story to take place during their stay there!!! We are hoping maybe they will help us along the way with small facts of their stay there to help make the story more realistic!! Remember this is just a story and I am not sure if the two really go out but they totally have chemistry that is undeniable and this is a fiction based on what we and probably a lot of other people would like to happen as well! It is very well written and very realistic so please check it out!!! And let us know what you think!!! It would mean the world to us! Thanks, love you all and God Bless! ~Ali**

**P.S. this story will be under the author name PrettyGirlmeetsRockerChick in two days so please pretty please check it out!!! I will probably put the url on my authorpage soon so please check it out, thanks!!!**

**But I have just been informed that that is not allowed on this site so we will be posting it on another site!! please still read it and review though and I will have the url on my page as soon as possible!!! Thanks!!!**


End file.
